bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Penny/Gallery - Groups
Miscellaneous Groups BBT Slider4.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman at comic store New Year's Eve party. Fig16.png|Christmas at Amy's apartment. Group photo.jpg|Everyone is shocked that Raj is talking to Penny. CC3.jpg|The gang talking to Howard about a letter his father wrote. Amy9.jpg|Watching their laser-beam bouncing off the moon. Bit11.jpg|Hanging out with Sheldon and a virtual Amy. Bob4.jpg|Visiting with Professor Proton. Bob3.jpg|Applauding guest star Bob Newhart. Scav13.jpg|Two teams looking for clues in the apartment laundry room. Spell7.jpg|Penny wants Sheldon and Amy's pieces to "do it" in the game. Spell15.jpg|Rolling the dice Las Vegas style. Rr11.jpg|Waiting to backup Howard's song to Bernadette. Ice31.png|This is fun. Qw28.png|Lenny singing Soft Kitty. Qw27.png|Are you trying to trick me? Qw26.png|Finally sending a tired Sheldon to bed. Cof6.jpg|Leonard has some bad news for Sheldon. Coat11.jpg|Penny and Leonard having dinner on H & B's first date. Cof3.jpg|In Penny's apartment. Qw3.png|Listening to Sheldon's idea of girl talk. Z7.gif|Penny hitting Sheldon with a pillow to simulate an airbag. Z4.jpg|In line to get Sheldon his driver's permit. Dis6.jpg|Penny sending Sheldon to bed after a busy day at Disneyland. Batj7.jpg|Asking the guys popular culture questions. Batj4.jpg|Physics Bowl practice. Ram8.jpg|Fascinated by Ramona and Sheldon's date. Zxc5.jpg|Sheldon hyped up on caffeine. BFP10.jpg|The gang from the pilot. Clean4.png|Planning Christmas eve dinner. Fig47.png|Amy's idea of fun. Gor3.jpg|Penny playing with her food. Guit13.jpg|Penny talking to Sheldon like she is his mother. Fig45.png|Christmas Jedu2.jpg|Dinner in apartment 4A. Ny7.jpg|The girls are making jewelry. Penny is just making a mess. Work4.jpg|Penny waiting on Shamy on their date night. Ny3.jpg|Howard helping the ladies with their jewelry making session. Ny2.jpg|Sheldon is explaining his ten favorite Professor Proton episodes. Code2.jpg|Penny, Leslie and Sheldon; two off to dates. Lev31.png|I will try and be more sensitive of others' feelings from now on. Lev30.png|Bernadette going to apologize. Corn2.jpg|The guys are going out to do some Kite Fighting. Spell16.jpg|Having fun playing Dungeons and Dragons. Spell17.jpg|Killing the trolls in D&D. Fin6.jpg|Leonard's going away party. Jp16.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. Guitarist Amplification.jpg|Penny arguing with Leonard Penny practices bartending.jpg|Everyone is shocked that Raj is talking to Penny. S5EP03 - Penny talks to the gang.jpg|At the apartment. Tbbt421.jpg|Penny dancing in the background with partner's hand on her rear, Sheldon and drunk Amy dancing in the front. Mate3.jpg|Finding that Leonard moved out. Za1.jpg|Penny's posse v. Priya. Za4.jpg|Penny helping them on their quest. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.41.52 PM.png|Bernadette in her red dress on the runway. Jp10.jpg|Witnessing a car being broken into. Jp4.jpg|Comic book store New Year's Eve party. Love7.png|The lead car. Tbbt202.jpg|Penny with her boyfriend and the gang. Val6.jpg|Valentine's Day dinner. Top7.jpg|Penny, Sheldon and Howard at the comic book store. Top6.jpg|Penny on her date with Stuart. Top5.jpg|The guys run into Penny. Eat1.jpg|Penny along for Amy and Sheldon's first date. The Countdown Reflection Shamy, Leonard and Penny.jpg|Discussing where Howie and Bernie can tie the knot. ConImp3.jpg|Having dinner in Apartment 4A. Fetch6.jpg|Hairy nerds from the North Pole. Wat7.jpg|Stephanie changed her Facebook status. Slot1.jpg|Penny gets jealous when Leonard has sex with Dr. Plimpton. Lastcar.jpg|Penny exiled to the Love Car. Gag10.jpg|We're all going to the hospital to support Howard. Amy6.jpg|Watching their laser-beam bouncing off the moon. Time1.jpg|Penny and guys in hallway. Opt3.jpg|Testing Sheldon's new noise canceling headphones. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.40.07 PM.png|Girls' night out and Raj. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny.jpg|Penny gives them a Star Trek toy collectible transporter. Jp12.jpg|The nerdy Justice League of America. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|They're mint in box! Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io5 250.jpg|Dinner at Sheldon and Leonard's. Closet5.jpg|Formal dinner party. Aha2.png|Sheldon is surprised to find Leonard back from the North Sea. The Recombination Hypothesis Leonard and the girls.jpg|Leonard asking Penny out on a date. Howard07.jpg|Raj, Howard and Penny getting to know each other. Gg8.jpg|Penny's reaction to Beverly kissing Sheldon. The shiny trinket maneuver Shamy date and Penny.jpg|Shamy's monthly date at the Cheesecake Factory. Amy8.jpg|Watching their laser beam bounce off the moon. FI28.png|Amy butting into their post-engagement dinner. Mp12.png|After getting fired. Mp6a.png|Penny in half-ape costume. Gore8.jpg|Penny wants another take. Gore7.jpg|Discussing the film Serial Ape-ist 2. Lev10.png|Dan, Penny and Bernadette at the company banquet Gore6.jpg|On the set of Serial Ape-ist 2. Gore3.jpg|Mulling over getting fired from the movie. FI50.png|Amy talking to Sheldon who is on the road. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao5 1280.jpg|Sheldon looking for another field of science to study. Thur4.jpg|Penny drags Sheldon to a psychic. Thur1.jpg|Penny drags Sheldon to a psychic. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao7 1280.jpg|Going out to dinner. Vet3.jpg|Raj connecting with Yvette. Vet2.jpg|Raj worried about Cinnamon. Vet1.jpg|Taking Cinnamon to the vet. TO6.png|Leonard made dinner. TO40.png|We're in a real good place now. TO35.png|You still haven't picked a date. To117.png|Congratulations. Now get out of my spot. TO113.png|Trying to not talk about a wedding date. Pants39.png|Sheldon talking about himself. Pants50.png|Hi Beverly. Soft9.png|Penny talking about her revelations about her acting career. Nj1.jpg|Talking about Leonard giving a commencement address. ZZ16.png|Leonard going to show Penny his old stomping grounds. ZZ9.png|Sheldon is worried about pointy hats. S86.jpg|Amy is mad at Sheldon. Lookingring.jpg|Admiring the engagement ring. Hownice.jpg|Penny joins the group. Hmmmn.jpg|In the middle of the mother's disagreement. Sopenny.jpg|In the middle of the mother's disagreement. Moth2.png|Mother hug. Pants22.png|Discussing the mothers' visit. Pong11.jpg|Raj complains about a double standard. Pong9.jpg|Penny playing Raj. Pong6.jpg|Discussing the boys road trip to UC: Berkeley. Pong4.jpg|Coaching her champion, Raj. Pong3.jpg|Amy's power serve. Pong2.jpg|Amy's new bedroom door. Pong1.jpg|Amy getting ready to serve. SWI29.png|Getting ready for the garage sale. SWI13.png|Amy's bedroom is now the interior of the TARDIS. Fort6.jpg|Penny's podcast about her "Serial Apeist 2" movie with Wil Wheaton. Tums21.png|Too much feasting! Tums17.png|Living looks beautiful with the candles. Rip9.jpg|To Mrs. Wolwoitz! Rip8.jpg|I'm naked. Zombie8.jpg|Dinner. Den30.png|Mrs. Wolowitz, mother to us all. Fwa9.jpg|Please don't cry. Job12.jpg|Everybody watching Penny's network TV debut. Qw16.png|Sheldon hears strange noises from Penny's. Disc10.jpg|Leonard just disproved Sheldon's discovery that should have made him happy. Ext5.png|TBBT Christmas party. Nov5.jpg|Leonard worried about Sheldon freaking out about a DVD. Nov5.jpg|Penny finds out that she is married to Zack. MrsZack9.png|Trying to get Zack to sign the annulment. MrsZack1.png|Arriving at Howard's mother's house. Penny looking contrite SML2.jpg|Celebrating Christmas and trimming the tree. Job8.jpg|I have a part on NISI or whatever those initials are. Job7.jpg|Penny's last time serving them at The Cheesecake Factory. CE3.jpg|Penny skiing with Amy. Ext37.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang without Sheldon. OR2.jpg|L/P discussing their relationship. Conc7.jpg|The ladies having afternoon tea. Conc3.jpg|Worrying why their guys act so immature. Din6.jpg|Penny having dinner on the floor. Em4.jpg|Having dinner in Apartment 4A. Fig33.png|Get your hands off my cookies! Fig32.png|Talking with the absent Leonard. LEFT7.jpg|Penny seeking acting advice from Star Trek's Wil Wheaton. PS9.jpg|Showing Penny his astronomical romancing technique. PS7.jpg|Wil is depressed about the horrible movies he made. Bye21.jpg|Admiring the Death Star cake. CRP8.png|Discussing the doctor's ways with women. CRP34.png|Don't you have something to tell them? Gg10.jpg|Watching a Christmas special. Grew8.jpg|Decorating Leonard's Christmas tree. Grew10.jpg|Sheldon wants to hang Sir Isaac Newton on the tree. Za4.jpg|Penny helping them on their quest. The Date Night Variable Penny Leonard and Raj.jpg|Raj interrupting Penny and Leonard. Para7.jpg|The girls run into Penny's ex. 12345.png|wiwith Raj and Howard in the pilot. S1EP07 - Playing Halo.jpg|The gang playing Halo with Penny. Reconfig34.png|Penny's turn to tell Howard her story of the letter. Cr1.png|Howard's friends telling him about his father's letter. Song5.png|The gang backing up Howard doing his anniversary song for Bernadette. Jp1.jpg|We won! Goth12.jpg|You're my little humonegous. Sarcasm.jpg|Penny's first blow up at the guys. The Countdown Reflection The gang sans Howard.jpg|Watching Howard take-off for the International Space Station. In the Cheeskecake Factory.jpg|Penny waiting on the gang at the Cheesecake Factory. Lob1.jpg|Learning about Penny doing the musical Rent. Gg1.jpg|Sheldon wants to hang Sir Isaac Newton on the tree. H&B1.jpg|Wedding on a rooftop. Love1.jpg|Pre-trip briefing. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 1.jpg|Penny, Sheldon and Leonard. Nut2.jpg|Penny discussing Leonard's surprise birthday party. Jp5.jpg|Penny is not a happy Wonder Woman. Penny23.png|Penny dressed for revenge. Bath18.jpg|Sheldon hugs Penny! Hooker10.jpg|Alicia needs a ride. Love8.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory. Qwe3.jpg|Dinner together. The Decoupling Fluctuation At The Cinema.jpg|Penny at the movies with the gang. Lert11.jpg|Why didn't you tell me? Love10.jpg|Lead car. Nov12.png|Doesn't Amy look hot? Hoft16.jpg|Recording L&S fight. Ext33.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Pants58.png|Penny is home from work. Snap32.png|At the LA Angels baseball game. Snap28.png|At the LA Angels baseball game. Snap26.png|Talking to Raj at the LA Angels game. Loben4.jpg|Toby describing his horrible childhood. Dump2.jpg|Can Penny play Halo!! Aph6.jpg|Zack running into the girls. Dump11.JPG|Penny is going dancing. Pink2.png|Penny Dump10.jpg|Nobody that attractive can be that skilled at Halo without cheating. Dump6.jpg|Sheldon needs to watch Dr. Who. BFP7.jpg|Opening group shot from the pilot. Ear3.jpg|Howard signing for Penny. Clos1.jpg|Hanging in Apartment 4A. Myth9.jpg|Penny waiting on the guys at the Cheesecake Factory. Tumblr mlb0kvRH0c1qcqxh7o1 500.jpg|Meeting Sheldon's childhood idol Professor Proton. Tm3.png|Penny needs to get downstairs to get to work. Jer2.jpg|Raj, Penny and Sheldon. Dump12.jpg|Penny loves playing Halo. Grew5.jpg|Christmastime in 4A. The-big-bang-theory-dec-2012.jpg|Cast Season 7. 744805945.JPEG|Cast Season 7. Scav8.jpg|Raj presents a bit of pizzazz as the scavenger hunt game master. Scav7.jpg|Looking for clues in the comic book store for the scavenger hunt. Scav3.jpg|The gang organizing the scavenger hunt. Grew6.jpg|Watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Probe14.jpg|Talking about Leonard moving out. S215.jpg|Emily's first time with all the gang. S214.jpg|Emily meets Leonard and Penny. S213.jpg|Emily and Penny tryoing to work things out between them. S209.jpg|Practicing the Angels' game scenes. S208.jpg|Pub double date. Eq3.png|Getting their prom picture taken. Probe12.jpg|Amy likes basket making. JR6.jpg|Former teacher's pets that were hurt. Probe11.jpg|Discussing their day's plans. Probe10.jpg|What would Leonard and I hate most? Probe1.jpg|The girls don't want to play board games. TBBT-s08e13-06.jpg|Sheldon describing his idea of girl talk. Snap23.png|Amy happy that Sheldon thinks so much of their relationship. FI44.png|Good luck, buddy. Sheldon. Topo5.jpg|Spock checking out a weird medieval society. BigBran1.jpg|Penny in the hallway with the guys. Nuts7.jpg|Thinking that they are back together, Sheldon is presenting the Penny specific section of the roommate agreement. Boy8.jpg|Penny's father telling them how disappointed he is in them. Date1.jpg|Chaperoning Sheldon and Amy's first date. Fuzzy18.jpg|Penny has moved on. Tenure9.jpg|Late professor's memorial/academic brown nosing. Val5.jpg|Valentine's Day dinner. 381016.jpg|Sheldon's advice council. Ccc1.jpg|Treating Sheldon like their child. Goth13.jpg|Leonard, Penny and Sheldon. Ear1.jpg|Penny trying to talk the deaf Emily through Howard. Gre4.jpg|Penny seeing that Leonard and Dr. Plimpton slept together. Hop10.jpg|Fixing the guys drinks. Out1.jpg|Want to see what you're missing? Tm3.png|Penny can't get downstairs. Hop13.jpg|Penny spikes Sheldon's drink. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io4 250.jpg|Dinner at Sheldon and Leonard's. Amy7.jpg|Finding Zack back. Ex8.jpg|Penny at Stan Lee's door. Eq22.png|Doesn't Amy look hot? CRP8.png|Discussing the doctor's ways with women. Hup8.png|Penny and Emily talking things over. Hup5.png|Raj wants them to work things out. CRP34.png|Don't you have something to tell them? Ex4.jpg|Why don't you come in and watch the Lakers game with me? The Spaghetti Catalyst - The group.jpg|Sheldon and Penny return from Disneyland. S5Ep01 - The gang.jpg|Raj explaining sleeping with Penny. Goth7.jpg|I'll take this in the hall. Love3.jpg|The gang is introduced to Shelbot. App9.jpg|Dinner at 4A. App8.jpg|Discussing finances in marriage with Howard and Bernie. Curt9.jpg|The guys heading to a place where they can waltz. Penny serving their food.jpg|Penny waiting on the gang at the Cheesecake Factory. Dance4.jpg|Penny waiting on the gang at work. Zaz14.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory Xcvbn10.png|Surprised about a girl visiting Sheldon. Prom5.jpg|The guys picking up their dates. Prom2.jpg|Penny is not crazy about the prom party. A43.jpg|The comic geeks put Penny to sleep. A42.jpg|Dinner in apartment 4A A46.jpg|Celebrating Leonard's strike. A37.jpg|The new neighbor. CRP30.png|The girls to the rescue. The boys distracted. Pitch7.jpg|We have the better couple relationship. CRP27.png|Leonard, let's go. CRP16.png|Tobey Maguire's sonagram? Sure! A19.jpg|Hanging together. A50.jpg|Leonard asking Penny out on a date in season 5. Lert8.jpg|Please move back in. Skankreflex3.jpg|Penny with the gang watching Penny's part in a hemorrhoid commercial. ClosetLast.jpg|Formal dinner with Leonard and Penny. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.35.11 PM.png|Raj out with the girls. Lert15.jpg|Arguing about the roommate arrangements. The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-11.jpg|Season 6 opening shot. The Date Night Variable Penny Leonard and Raj 2.jpg|Raj hanging out with Penny and Leonard. NY4.jpg|Sheldon asking for advice from the girls. Bowl4.jpg|Penny cheers Leonard's strike. S6EP04 - A pie contest.jpg|Pie eating contest. The-big-bang-theory-dec-2012.jpg|Cast Season 7. 744805945.JPEG|Cast Season 7. Coat5.jpg|Playing Mystic Warriors of Ka'a. Closet4.jpg|In the laundry room. Tumblr mgqku8q9Ub1rjn8bao6 250.jpg|Sheldon discussing Shamy's love life. The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-10.jpg|Gender wars. S6EP04 - contest.jpg|Gender wars. S6EP04 - the contest begins.jpg|Gender wars. Comic1.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-1.jpg|Pie eating contest. S6EP04 - Where's Waldo contest.jpg|Gender wars. Where's Waldo? Finally3.jpg|Leonard and Penny's wedding. Fin17.png|Penny loves Leonard. Fin16.png|Leonard reacting his vows to the beautiful Penny. Pic11.jpg|Sheldon's wedding present Pic8.jpg|This is yours. Pic2.jpg|Trying to save their marriage. Big-bang-theory.jpg|Talking to Amy and Sheldon. Batch9.jpg Batch6.jpg Batch5.jpg BAtch2.jpg Batch1.jpg Wd45.png|Leonard reciting his vows to Penny. Wd44.png|Did you prepare some vows? Po40.png|Final instructions. Dr12.png|Hot sexy "dream"y kiss. Dr10.png|Shenny. Dr8.png|Sheldon helping save Leonard's marriage. Sf30.png|Sheldon has a wedding present. Sf10.png|I believe this is yours. Corr21.png|The guys couldn't fix their flat. Corr13.png|Grabbing Amy's phone to tell her mother what Amy did. 0304.jpg|Sheldon has reverted back to 2003 and is using a flip phone. 0301.jpg|Apartment 4A has gone back to its 2003 configuration. Past15.png|Watching Howard and Raj's band perform. Tj19.png|The gang watching "Footprints in the Moon" perform. Tj17.png|Raj and Howard playing at the comic book store. Tj16.png|Playing their Thor vs. Indiana Jones song. Tj7.png|Leonard and Penny discover the apartment turned back the clock to 2003. Pim4.jpg|Listening to Stuart's woman problems. Pim2.jpg|Nude picture of Kripke. Pim10.jpg|Discussing getting more active. Pim9.jpg|Learning about his breast feeding area. Pim4.jpg|Women problems. Fenc16.png|Amy thinking about dating. Fenc46.png|Tired of listening to Stuart. Fenc35.png|Kripke asked me out. Fenc23.png|Returning from the comic book store. HE7.jpg|Looking for Amy's next great love. HE4.jpg|Amy has been seeing someone. HE2.jpg|Texting back Dave. HE1.jpg|Bottoms up! HS40.png|Looking for guys for Amy. HS32.png|Stuart giving Amy his dating app. HS20.png|Getting Amy a man. HS4.png|Bottoms up! AN8.jpg|You were going to propose? AN4.jpg|Watching Sheldon with Wil. Safe8.png|Sheldon's interview. Doc7.png|Sheldon's interview. Doc25.png|Sheldon getting things out of his safe. Doc18.png|Leonard and Penny. Doc10.png|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. 908 (5).jpg|The brain is the sexiest organ. 908 (4).jpg|Amy has a new dress. 908 (2).jpg|Looking beyond Amy. 908 (1).jpg|Sheldon is ready to move on. Ash38.png|Spying on Amy's date. MD10.png|Talking about Amy's new guy. BD6.jpg|Sheldon wakes them up. BD5.jpg|The Posse taking Amy out. What song is that - one more time.jpg|THAT song. Bet40.png|The Posse taking Amy out. Bet37.png|Let's go over your options again. Bet8.png|Happy that Shamy is back together. Bet47.png|Let's get me waxed! Bet42.png|What surprises? What_Suprises.jpg|What surprise? Pennys_Posse_headed_out.jpg|Taking Amy out to a birthday dinner. I_could_use_your_assistance.jpg|Sheldon wants help with his gift for Amy. Happy_Sheldon_and_Amy_back_together.jpg|The Hofstadters are happy for Shamy. Kl44.png|Dinner and THAT song. 44 Penny continuing on the first date with Sheldon and Amy.jpg|Working on Penny's love life. Iss7.png|Penny gets home from work. teo5.jpeg|You made Emily cry. teo1.jpeg|Sick Sheldon driving them all crazy. Bu27 (2).png|To a Sheldon-free weekend. Bu19 (1).png|I'm all better now. Bu65 (1).png|You made Emily cry. Bu53 (2).png|Stripper pole!! Bu51 (2).png|Surprise!! Bu35 (1).png|Let him back in! Bu27 (2).png|Toast! MMM1.jpg|The letter smells just like Meemaw. Fe26.png|Visiting with Sheldon's Meemaw. Fe3.png|I have a letter from Meemaw. Fe1.png|Picking up the mail. Fe67.png|Watching Sheldon stand up for Amy. Fe43.png|Leaving to avoid Amy's question about knowing about the engagement ring. VV39.png|You were right about the tears. VV37.png|She meant Emily. No, I didn't. VV6.png|Happy Valentine's Day!!!! VV3.png|Cleaning up is not young and fun. VV2.png|Cleaning up is not young and fun. VV1.png|I'll take care of it. Pos5.jpg|Posse hanging out on the back porch. Pos4.jpg|Amy chilling with the girls. Pn34.png|High five. Pn22.png|Congratulations! Pn16.png|I have something to tell you. Pn58.png|Watching Howard sing. Pn55.png|♪ ♪ Like, baby, baby, baby, no ♪ ♪ Like, baby, baby, baby, ooh ♪ ♪ Pn53.png|♪ ♪ Like, baby, baby, baby, no ♪ ♪ Pn49.png|Watching the guys sing. Pn47.png|The Posse arrives and is amused. Pn42.png|Daggling their feet in the hot tub. 202.jpg|Sheldon??? 205.jpg|Talking with her mother-in-law. 212.jpg|Happy Birthday Sheldon. 213.jpg|Cast photo. BA30.png|Talking with her mother-in-law. BA3.png|Surprise!! BA2.png|Where's Sheldon? BA59.png|Didn't like Howard's toast. BA42.png|Ridiculous. I'll go talk to him. BA32.png|To be fair, we didn't invite her to our Vegas wedding. BA30.png|Talking with her mother-in-law. BA104.png|Blowing out the candles. BA102.png|The birthday cake. BA101.png|Enjoy yourselves. BA94.png|Singing happy birthday. BA89.png|Singing happy birthday. BA88.png|The birthday cake. BA87.png|Sheldon apologizes. Trc9.jpg||Discussing Bernadette's morning sickness. Trc8.jpg|Emily send Raj a sextant. Trc7.jpg|She's trying to manipulate you. Trc6.jpg|Discussing whether Raj should see Emily without her hearing them. Kt32.png|What should Raj do about the present that Emily sent him? Kt24.png|Reading Emily's card. Kt11.png|Turn it on speaker phone. Kt5.png|What should Raj do about Emily. Kt4.png|Penny gags on Emily's manipulation. Kt1.png|Discussing Bernie's pregnancy symptoms. Kt6.png|Whispering about Raj's response to Emily's invitation. Rt3.png|I'm tired and want to head home. NM7.jpg|The girls wrapping pipe for the project. NM6.jpg|Raj was not asked to help. NM4.jpg|The guys say "I'm sorry" with flowers. NM2.jpg|Raj telling about his gal. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -1.jpg|What to do on a rainy day in the woods? vi11.jpg|Let's go to the meeting. I learned the pledge. vi8.jpg|Amy doesn't like the Relationship Agreement meetings. vi2.jpg|Stuart is mad at Howard. NM7.jpg|The girls wrapping pipe for the project. NM6.jpg|Raj was not asked to help. NM4.jpg|The guys say "I'm sorry" with flowers. NM2.jpg|Raj telling about his gay. ju8.png|The wives come to visit. ju17.png|In the lab. ju32.png|Plotting against their lying husband. bg43.png|Penny storming out. bg25.png|Rain delayed hike. bg18.png|Driving to the woods. gt10.png|Woth that attitude... gt28.png|Sheldon we'll watch in my apartment. gt45.png|The other group. gt50.png|I'm like Poltergeist. I'm jealous with how close you are with Sheldon. gt53.png|Hospital waiting room. gt57.png|Tonight was like Game of Thrones. Fer11.jpg|Are you too married? Fer12.jpg|Zack is there too. Fer7.jpg|Don't ask Claire too many questions. LS6.jpg|Sheldon giving a hurried apology to Amy. LS3.jpg|She bonds with the other two scientists. tt1.png|I won a night of wine tasting from work. tt5.png|Dinner. tt39.png|Testing the wine. tt41.png|Penny? tt42.png|Are you two married? tt65.png|Talking with the gang. Tcc-24.jpg Tcc-17.jpg Tcc-5.jpg Tcc-2.jpg fl7.png|Leonard comes in the morning. fl35.png|Bernadette conversing with Beverly. fl38.png|Hello, Beverly. fl41.png|Telling everyone farewell since he has a cab downstairs. fl49.png|I'd like to interview you and Sheldon. End2.png|Alfred's toast to the couple. End3.png|Beverly is back. rv12.png|Explaining their renewal vows. rv17.png|I invited my mother to the wedding. rv31.png|The tension is high. rv33.png|We're good. rv46.png|Penny goes to hug Alfred. rv47.png|Introduced to Mary Cooper. rv48.png|Introduced to Mary Cooper. rv51.png|Hello my hateful shrew. rv53.png|We're doing this for you, so let's be civil. rv58.png|Going to dinner with Beverly. rv59.png|Going to dinner with Beverly. rv60.png|Making Penny laugh. rv81.png|Toasting Penny. rv84.png|Alfred toasting the couple. rv85.png|Remember what the good books says. rv93.png|You might want to order the soufflé now. rv102.png|Cause they both turned their phones off. rv97.png|She's still not answering. rv93.png|I'm calling it a night too. Fam1.jpg|thumb|The wedding party. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-20.jpg|Is everybody getting to know each other? 10.01 tbbt-tcc-22.jpg|I love you. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-17.jpg|Our family is an embarrassment. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-12.jpg|Is everybody getting to know each other? 10.01 tbbt-tcc-13.jpg|After ceremony congratulations. (Not in final episode edit.) 10.01 tbbt-tcc-9.jpg|It's called getting caught. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-1.jpg|Penny coming down the aisle. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-2.jpg|Bernadette marrying them again. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-3.jpg|Beverly isn't going to attend because Alfred humiliated her. Tbbt-cc-leonardandpennys_rewedding.jpg|Penny's family. The big bang theory s10 premiere 1.jpg|With everyone at the 2nd ceremony. Redo8.png|I wanted to thank you for going through all the trouble of planning a second wedding ceremony for me, but unfortunately I cannot attend. Redo9.png|Yeah, plus if you leave, Alfred will know he got under your skin. Redo10.png|We can’t have that. Redo11.png|we want you there, Beverly. Redo27.png|Penny's family arriving at her apartment. Redo36.png|Meeting Beverly. Redo37.png|We are not white trash! Redo46.png|Is everybody getting to know each other? Redo50.png|Amy starts to play. Redo58.png|Penny at the altar. Redo62.png|We’re here today to celebrate love. Redo64.png|Not just Leonard and Penny’s love, but the love for them as well as each other. Redo67.png|Love is patient, but it’s not going to put up with all the side-chatter. So let’s knock it off. Redo69.png|Leoanrd and Penny at the altar. Redo71.png|I’m just gonna get to the important stuff. Redo78.png|I need to say something to someone pretty special. Redo80.png|I have always considered you my family. Redo83.png|I don’t always show it, but you are of great importance to me. Both of you. Redo84.png|I now pronounce you husband and wife. Redo90.png|You'll will get there. Put some zing on it. Redo91.png|Heading to the airport. Redo94.png|Embracing. Redo95.png|And the weird other husband that came with the apartment. Redo96.png|Weird group hug. Redo97.png|Weird group hug. 10.04 tce-18.jpg|The three thinking about the roommate changes. 10.04 tce-19.jpg|Shamy is ready to move in together. 10.04 tce-11.jpg|Getting Sheldon to move out. Flash57.png|Hasty retreat. Flash43.png|Conversing. Flash32.png|Intimate party. Flash33.png|You can go. Flash22.png|Arriving. Flash10.png|Fixing their men breakfast. Flash8.png|Rare breakfast together. Hab1.png|Bringing up dinner. Hab16.png|Here's YOUR apartment key. Hab46.png|Why is Sheldon so happy? tub54.png|Jumping out of Sheldon's spot. tub66.png|Did I really need to be here for this? 10.06 thefetalck-21.jpg|I loved your movie. K51.png|Hi. I loved your movie. K40.png|I even have a screen grab on my phone. K24.png|Leonard is the husband. K7.png|King of the Nerds holding court. K8.png|Explaining how he got Penny. 10.08 tbbi-18.jpg|Oh man! 10.08 tbbi-20.jpg|Watching Sheldon dance. 10.08 tbbi-22.jpg|Discussing Sheldon's need to have a baby. V25.png|Penny wants to know what's going on. V35.png|Oh, so, you believe your friend and your friend’s wife and your own eyes over me? V36.png|Wow! V6.png|Watching FWF in Apartment 4A. V21.png|Hi. Food’s here. V50.png|Ubbi Dubbi. V51.png|BUT, YOU WON'T BE LIVING HERE! Geo16.jpg|Amy helping Sheldon. Geo19.jpg|Amy helping Sheldon's injured feet. Geo10.jpg|Sheldon dropped a rock on his foot. Geo12.jpg|Dis Leonard like it when Penny cut her hai Geo14.jpg|Discussing jealousy. Geo4.jpg|Watching Sheldon read Bert's geology paper. Bb17.png|Aw, man! Bb32.png|Penny seeing Sheldon's seduction. GL7.png|Penny heard Bert on the radio. GL12.png|Watching Sheldon read Bert's geology paper. GL23.png|Dropped the rock on his foot. GL39.png|Discussing jealousy. GL53.png|The guys talking to Hawking. GL41.png|Who else didn't like that I cut my hair? HW4.jpg| HW6.jpg| HW7.jpg| HW8.jpg| HW10.jpg| HW11.jpg| HW13.jpg| HW29.jpg HW33.jpg CL14.png|Cleaning out the closet. CL42.png|Like people still deliver newspapers. CL56.png|Talking about their feelings. Source Category:Image Category:The Category:Pictures Category:Articles With Photos Category:Photos Category:Photo Gallery Category:Penn Category:Trivial